poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Sora Sees The Castle in the Sky
Sora Sees The Castle In The Sky is another upcoming Kingdom Hearts/Studio Ghibli crossover planned to be Made by X0209. It will appear on Google Drive in the near future. Plot An airship carrying Sheeta, a girl who has been abducted by government agent Muska, is attacked by Captain Dola and her air pirate sons who are in search of Sheeta's crystal amulet. In the resulting struggle, Sheeta falls from the airship but her descent is slowed by the amulet which starts glowing. She safely lands in a small mining town where she is discovered by a boy named Pazu, who takes her into his home to recover. Pazu tells her of a mysterious floating island named Laputa which is visible in a picture taken by his father. Later, they are pursued by Dola's pirates, and then by Muska's soldiers. Eventually, the two fall into an abandoned mine, where they encounter the local eccentric Uncle Pomme, who informs them that Sheeta's amulet is made of 'volucite' crystal ('Aetherium' in the American release), a material used to keep Laputa and the other flying cities aloft. Upon leaving the mines, Sheeta tells Pazu that her full name is 'Lusheeta Toel Ul Laputa'. They are then captured by Muska and taken to the fortress of Tedis, where Pazu is imprisoned in a dungeon tower while Sheeta is imprisoned in a more lavish room. Muska shows Sheeta a dormant Laputan robot and reveals his knowledge of her secret name, which he interprets to be that of the Laputan royal line. Muska then threatens Pazu's life to obtain Sheeta's cooperation. For his own safety, Sheeta orders Pazu to leave and Muska offers him money to leave and forget about Laputa. A distraught Pazu returns home, where he is ambushed by Dola's sons. After hearing Pazu out, Dola and her sons prepare to intercept and capture the crystal, allowing Pazu to join them. As preparations proceed, Sheeta recites an apotropaic verse and unexpectedly activates the amulet and the robot, which follows Sheeta, destroying the fortress along the way until it is overcome by the military's airship Goliath. Pazu arrives and rescues Sheeta, but Muska obtains the amulet. The pirates, accompanied by Pazu and Sheeta, return to their airship, Tiger Moth. They pursue the Goliath, which is following directions indicated by Sheeta's amulet to locate Laputa. Both airships arrive at Laputa on the following day. The two children, separated from Dola's pirates, discover the city to be ruined and overgrown. Dola's pirates are captured and Muska's soldiers plunder the city's treasures. Upon gaining entrance to the city's central sphere, a vast repository for all of Laputa's scientific knowledge, Muska captures Sheeta and his agents open fire upon Pazu, who escapes and frees Dola's pirates. In the center of Laputa, containing the immense 'volucite' crystal and keeping the city aloft, Muska identifies himself as "Romuska Palo Ul Laputa", a member of another royal line, and uses Sheeta's crystal to access the advanced Laputan technology. He betrays his own soldiers and destroys the Goliath. During the mayhem, Sheeta retrieves the crystal amulet and flees, with Muska pursuing her. Encountering Pazu, Sheeta gives the amulet to him through a gap in the wall and is cornered by Muska in Laputa's throne room. During her confrontation with Muska, Sheeta realizes and explains that the people of Laputa left the castle because they realized that man was meant to live on earth and not in the sky. Muska refuses her arguments, shoots off her braids and threatens to kill her unless the crystal amulet is given to him. Pazu requests to be allowed to talk with Sheeta; Muska grants them one minute. Sheeta and Pazu recite a "Spell of Destruction", destroying much of the city and Muska falls to his death. Having survived the collapse, protected thanks to the giant tree roots, Pazu and Sheeta re-unite with Dola and her pirates and leave Laputa behind. When they part with the pirates, Pazu flies Sheeta home as he had promised her, to start a new life together. During the end credits, the remnants of Laputa float in orbit, maintained by the volucite crystal embedded in the roots of the central tree. Trivia * Category:X0209 Category:Sora's adventures series (X0209) Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Travel Films Category:Adventures films Category:Pirate Films Category:Anime Films Category:Kingdom Hearts/Studio Ghibli crossovers